The detection and quantification of chemicals is important for health and environmental reasons. For example, it is desirable to detect chemicals such as aromatic and halogenated hydrocarbons, several of which are known carcinogens. Halogenated hydrocarbons include trichloroethylene (TCE), 1,1,1-trichloroethane (TCA), 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, chloroform (CHCl.sub.3), carbon tetrachloride (CCl.sub.4), and 1,2-dichloroethylene (DCE).
The Fujiwara reaction is a well-known method for detecting and monitoring the presence of chemicals. The reaction can be a two-phase procedure or a one-phase procedure. The Fujiwara reaction is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,562 (issued May 29, 1990), 4,771,006 (issued Sep. 13, 1988), and 4,666,672 (issued May 19, 1987). It also is described in, for example, International Publication No. WO 93/04368 and an article by G. A. Lugg which appeared in Analytical Chemistry, pages 1532-36, Vol. 38, No. 11, Oct. 1966.
A detector is needed which can quickly and easily detect chemicals in a sample placed in a sample vial. The detector should be able to detect a variety of different chemicals or analytes.